


A Thousand Years

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Drinking, Goku is drunk, Immortality, M/M, Minor Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), No Sex, No Smut, Planet Vegeta, Soulmates, Vegeta is King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaminoBossBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/gifts).



Soulmates are bound in their years together. Once a Saiyan came of age, they ceased to change, growing not a day older until they found their soulmate. Many Saiyans were quite lucky, finding their soulmate after only a few years of searching. Others found themselves waiting a few decades, for they either could not find their soulmate who had not yet been born or had met them and hadn’t realized they had found their soulmate. 

But no Saiyan…  _ no  _ Saiyan… should have to wait fourteen thousand fucking years. 

I am Vegeta, the  _ Immortal  _ King of Vegeta-sei. It’s a title born of mockery and pity. In my first few hundred years of life, I frantically searched for my soulmate. But gradually I gave into the idea that perhaps I didn’t have one. Soulmates were rarely born more than a few years apart. I’ve grown accustomed to the stares, the whispers. Fourteen thousand years old and not a day over the coming of age. 

It’s a blessing and a curse. My long life has ensured that I am by far the most powerful Saiyan in the history of our race, quite likely rivaling the power of my ancestor, a god in mortal form. If I ever do find my soulmate, they will be as powerful as I am. The thought is a little invigorating. But I brush it aside. I don’t have a soulmate. I wasn’t meant to have one. 

My self proclaimed friend, an older Saiyan by the name of Nappa, has arranged a party here in the palace. “Your people need to know who their King is!” was his explanation. “You can’t hide away all the time or they’ll start to think you’re some kind of myth. You need to be a constant presence. You’re a wise and powerful ruler.” Ah, yes, appealing to my ego. Very clever, Nappa. I allow myself to fall for the praise although I let him deal with all the preparations. 

And of course the only talk is about me. The servants are all chattering about how excited everyone is to see me. I sigh heavily and glance at Nappa, who beams at me encouragingly. I look up at the ceiling and pray this will be over soon. 

The night of the party approaches very quickly. Then again, being my age has an affect on how I view time. I’m half dozing on the sofa in my personal quarters when Nappa enters looking baffled. “Vegeta! Have you been here this whole time?” 

I look up, a little groggy. “Where else would I be?”

“Uh-  _ the party maybe _ ?”

“What party?” I say stupidly before recalling his little plan. “Oh gods. What time is it?”

“It;s almost midnight,” he answers, crossing his arms. “I’ve been looking for you for two hours. Everyone wants to see you.”

“So they can gawk at me,” I snap, now getting irritated. “Fourteen thousand years old, Nappa. I’m ancient. I’m practically a deity at this point.”

“Well, of course,” Nappa said. “But what’s the point of being a god if people don’t believe you actually exist?”

That hits home. I look down. Most of my people haven’t seen my face. Actually, I haven’t been seen in almost two hundred years. Most of them probably assume that I  _ am  _ a myth… I get up and make sure I look presentable. I haven’t slept well in years, so my eyes are unnaturally dark.  _ Everything about you is unnatural _ , the mean little voice in my head spits. I shake it off and exhale shakily. “Let’s go.”

Nappa leads me out to the main gathering chambers. There are  _ hundreds  _ of Saiyans, all talking and laughing together. I suddenly feel distinctly alone. I draw back out of view before anyone catches sight of me. “Nappa, I…”

Nappa sees my sudden anxiety and pauses. I haven’t been around people in so long. “It’s ok,” he soothes me. “You don’t have to go down there with them. Just stay on the platform if you want. Just let them see you. It’s ok.”

I nod and slowly creep out, inhaling and standing at my full height… although that’s not much. I’m spotted almost immediately by excited Saiyans who have clearly been eyeing the stairs for any sign of my appearance. The room quickly goes almost silent. I inhale shakily and sit down. Whispers rise. 

_ So small… _

_ He looks like a cub. _

_ He’s so beautiful. _

_ He looks way different than I imagined. _

_ I wonder what he sounds like. _

I glance at Nappa. I do not want to be here. I can smell so many Saiyans releasing their scents, possibly in an attempt to gain my attention and attraction. He ignores my clear discomfort. “You’ve been here for five minutes, Vegeta,” he says softly. “You can’t just pop in and pop out. They’ll think you’re a mirage.”

I whine a little, but then I smell something that makes me look out at the crowd. It’s an angry scent. But… it’s very good. Instinctively I sniff a bit more and cautiously rise. Nappa blinks in surprise. “Vegeta?”

“Hush.” I look around. Who is it? The scent is like the desert after a rare rain, but the anger is mixing a slightly smokey scent in with it. I sense a slight rise in ki and look that way. Two young looking Saiyans are visibly bristling. A couple? They both look like they’ve had too much to drink. Third class, judging by their appearance. They’re arguing. Someone was cheating. I watch for a few moments, then I start to head down. People notice and move away quickly. If I didn’t know better, I’d say they thought I was diseased. I make my way over to the fighting couple. They haven’t even noticed me, too wrapped up in their argument. The lovely scent is coming from a tall, muscular Saiyan who has visible bruises on his arm and cheek. He’s gorgeous, even with tears on his face. The other Saiyan is shorter but broader, the more vicious of the two- and clearly the cheater. I growl loudly and both Saiyans shy back, breaking their heated focus on each other.

I cross my arms. “What seems to be the problem?”  _ Domestic abuse. Cheating. Lots of problems, it looks like. _

The smaller Saiyan ducks his head. “Y- Your Majesty… I apologize, my partner Kakarrot has had too much to drink. I’m trying to take him home-”

“Fuck you!” Kakarrot barks, his eyes red with rage and tears. “Ya fuckin’ cheated on me!”

“Enough,” I snap. Even the wild Kakarrot goes quiet. “Kakarrot? Is that your name?” He nods a little, growing more unsteady. He’s extremely upset and very intoxicated. “With me. Let’s go somewhere quieter.” I look at his shocked partner. “Dismissed.” I take Kakarrot by the arm and carefully lead him back the way I’d come. Again people leave me a very clear path. I make sure Kakarrot doesn’t stumble as I lead him up the steps. I glance at Nappa. “We’re not to be disturbed.”

Nappa nods, looking surprised by my actions. “Of course. What are you doing?”

“This Saiyan has clearly seen abuse. I’m taking him to my chambers to let him rest and sleep this off.” I do just that, taking him down the hallways to my bedroom. This poor thing needs a bath and a long sleep. Kakarrot seems confused about what’s happening but is too far gone to protest much. Must be a lightweight. 

I set him down on the sofa and go to run a warm bath for him.  _ What am I doing?  _ It’s not like me to suddenly swoop in to save someone like that. I look back and see Kakarrot trying not to fall asleep. Something about the sight makes my heart ache and beat a little faster. Why  _ did  _ I bring him here? It was clear to me that the two were not soulmates. 

I finish preparing the bath and go to help him to the bathroom. Suddenly he whimpers and hunches over slightly. Shit. I quickly get him to the toilet and he starts to vomit. The sound makes me shudder and flinch away from him. Poor thing. He’s clearly not used to alcohol. I rub his back as he coughs. He mumbles something and I realize he’s apologizing. “Shh, it’s ok,” I whisper. “It’s ok. Just relax. Let me get you some water.” 

He nods and I get up, fetching him a glass of water to rinse his mouth. “Thank you. I’m so sorry. Shit, where am I?” He was very slowly growing more sober.

“I got you away from your partner,” I answer. “I suspected some domestic problems. Is this true?”

He nods and hangs his head. “Thank you. I… I’ve been stuck with him for almost ten years. He’s not my soulmate. Haven’t found mine yet. He wouldn’t let me.”

This poor thing. “You’re ok now. Let’s get you cleaned up and get you to bed. You can stay with me for now.”

Kakarrot looks shocked. “I- I  _ can’t,  _ Your Majesty, I-”

“Yes, you can,” I interrupt. “It is not a disturbance to me. You are clearly in need of assistance. Don’t fret. Let’s get you in the bath and then in some clean clothes.” He nods meekly. I help him get up and get his clothes off. 

_ Wow,  _ he is attractive. I quickly avert my eyes when I see what he’s packing, my face going dark red.  _ Goddamn.  _ I help him into the bath and let him wash off while I carefully scrub at his scalp. It feels natural to do this. I smile when he starts to purr, relaxing in the warm, bubbly water. “Feel better?” I ask softly, and my smile widens when he nods, leaning into my touch. 

After letting him soak and relax for a little while, I get him all rinsed off and I hand him a towel while I go find some clothes for him. I come back with some looser clothing that will fit him comfortably. He gets dressed although I find myself supporting him so he doesn’t tilt over. He’s still very unsteady.

I lead him to my bed, slipping him under the covers on the right side. He’s already mostly asleep, but he looks up at me with a lopsided smile. “Would be nice if ya were my soulmate, huh?” he says before passing out. 

I stare at him for a few moments, my heart pounding. I gulp and press my hand to his chest. His heart is racing too, although it’s slowing as his body rests. I draw back and look at him again.

  
_ Am I? Am I your soulmate, Kakarrot? Impossible to know…  _ I’d given up hope. But maybe my answer was right in front of me now, after all this time. I sit down beside him, lost in my thoughts. For the first time in my memory, I… do not feel alone.


End file.
